erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Company of the Horn
The Company of Horn is a band of former soldiers and mercenaries traveling the Imperial provinces together under the leadership of Syr Vernon Tadar, brother of the Knight of Blackfort Motte, Syr Yosyp Tadar of House Tadar of Muruvia . Syr Vernon Tadar Syr Vernon is a knight of Blackfort Motte in the Muruvian Highlands . He is the brother of Syr Yosyp Tadar of House Tadar and carries a monster's horn on his back, a trophy that has given his group its name. Patrik Garen Called Crookback Pat by the others of the company, Patrik is a young boy (15) who serves as Syr Vernon Tadar's personal squire. Ymilan Rostar Of the yeoman house of Rostar, Ymilan is the former Captain of Blackfort Motte and now the acting commander for Syr Vernon Tadar. Bassem the Bear Bassem is Syr Vernon's good childhood friend, a bear of a man with wild brown hair and beard, and bushy eyebrows. He has steel grey eyes and a scar running across one of them, a dark voice and is utterly loyal to the knight he serves. Blind Yunus Yunus is an archer with an exceptional talent for hitting his targets. He has won many archery competitions back home in the Muruvian Highlands, including twice the great tournament in Kholosont. He is sharp-eyed and keen, an expert on bows and archery, stronger than most men but not as burly as Bassem or some of the other melee fighters in the Company. He has a narrow, wrinkled face, grey eyes, a sharp nose, crooked teeth and his hair has gone grey. Ludmil Shieldbreaker Ludmil does not look like a dangerous man with his friendly, plump face, but once he swings his warhammer Woodpecker while laughing his throaty laugh, you better get away from him. This man knows nothing of empathy, and is known to have raped women before joining the Company. Anosh A man with dark brown hair and a handsome face, Anosh is a good brawler and a masterful dagger wielder, always wearing a brace of blades. He is also overly fond of alcohol, and can drink most people under the table. Only occasionally does he black out, and when he wakes he continues the feast as if nothing happened. Suave and shifty, Anosh should not be trusted. Tayen Cinderblade Tayen has fiery red wild hair, sometimes held in two braids, sometimes loose. He was a slave in a noble holding in the province of Messonia, but is originally from the war-torn lands of Arlyn Menad, hence his slight accent. He has a star tattooed on one cheek. Bones (Morentinus Tadar) Bones has earned his nickname for his looks: With dark rings under his eyes, close-cropped hair, a manic laughter, lacking three fingers and scarred all over, and thin to the bone, Bones is a fast and aggressive fighter who speaks in snarls and answers to Syr Vernon only. He is easily sleighted, has a faulty memory (though he never admits it), and is blood-thirsty. He is the group's scout and when he is ahead of the Company, tracking, the others think of him as the knight's bloodhound. Bones used to be the huntsman of Blackfort Motte, and is actually a cousin of Syr Vernon. His real name is Morentinus Tadar. He is a very useful man to have for Syr Vernon, though the others fear Bones more than a little, wondering if some spirit from the Endless Cemetery has taken possession of the man's soul. Tadeon Malvan A middle-aged warrior in grimy chain mail and red clothing, with a drooping moustache. Unbeknownst to the others, Tadeon is a fallen Knight Crimson of the Heidenmark . Martos Nyll Martos is a young swordsman in studded leather armor. He lacks his left hand. He wears a half-mask in the shape of half a skull, wears a blue hood and cloak displaying the heraldry of House Nyll of Ibiravia. He is an expert on wines and backstabbing; Syr Vernon suspects the man isn't truly a nobleman - a Nyll - but that Martos has taken the name (and the hood and cloak) and created a new identity for himself. Jonah Prokoros the Yeoman Called The Yeoman for he belongs to a vassal house in a Muruvian county, Jonah is a talented fighter who lets his hair grow long on one side of his skull, and keeps it cropped short on the other side. He wears a fine, thick cloak over beautiful leather armor displaying the sigil of House Prokoros. Hubert Osinde A former knight stripped of rank after the murder of his wife and children, no evidence allowed him to avoid the gallows. He has drooping eyelids (especially the left), wears leather over a robe and is adept at fighting with two swords at once. He keeps his skull shaved, but has a beard and moustache. On the back of his cloak, he has the sigil of House Osinde upside-down, which marks him as a traitor to the family (due to the trial he faced). Elias Gilroos The most foreign of the lot is Elias Gilroos, who is not of an Imperial province , but of the merchant nation of Untyria. Impeccably clad and always worried his clothes will be stained or soiled, the man has a curly black beard, bulbous eyes, and a lazy demeanor that serves to hide an industrious, greedy man. Only Syr Vernon knows how and why Elias Gilroos became a part of the Company of the Horn. 'Little' Bozidar Hayk A former watchman of Blackfort Motte, a man of great strength and fierce temperament hampered by a child-like nature. He is very deferent to the others and especially to his captain, Ymilan Rostar. Risart of the Runes A reader of runes and a mystery to most of the Company of the Horn; employed by Syr Vernon. The Fallen Twenty men rode out from Blackfort Motte with Syr Vernon Tadar; sixteen remain. The four fallen were all watchmen of Blackfort Motte. {Kyril Skullhoard}, {Ronius}, {Keslav Horrmogh}, and {Ghenris the Wet}.